


group chat of fuckery

by KoffieKat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group chat, Italian Mafia, M/M, Russian Mafia, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoffieKat/pseuds/KoffieKat
Summary: I basically made a group chat for my ocs. Enjoy my terrible writing and pure fuckery





	1. The Prolouge

Hi! This is my first original work so im a bit nervous! In this first chapter ill be naming the characters!

Ace - Asexual oldest brother. Always tired.

Lise and Sofia - The first pair of twins. Run a gang. Both Pan

Jake - Jock boy. Gay. Watches way to much B99

Chiara and Antonio - Second pair of twins. Antonio is a writer, and thinks hes funny. He also likes food way too much to be healthy. Chiara is a tired bi.

Aurora - Youngest. Likes chicken nuggets. Tall lesbian

The other characters will be named later


	2. owons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hell

**Ace has added Lise, Sofia, Jake, Antonio, Chiara and Aurora**

**Ace :** As you might see, i have made a groupchat, so we can easily talk to each other, and not have to shout everything from the vents, like _someone_ ( @antonio ) is currently doing

**Chiara :** Cool

**Jake :** Noice

**Lise :** Ok nice and all but WHY are all these chickens in our yard

**Sofia :** Hey unrelated question how do i get rid of a body

**Antonio :** these nicknames are stupid, change them ace

**Ace :** :)

**Ace has changed Antonios nickname to little shit**

**little shit :** ok fair enough. Also, the chickens i need for a project.

**Chiara :** does this project involve your cat and dog army

**little shit :** _maybe_

**Aurora :** who is cooking pizza?

**Ace :** oh no

**little shit :** i just found out how to conjugulate owo in french wanna see

**Ace :** no

**Aurora :** no

**Chiara :** no

**Jake :** no

**Lise :** no

**Sofia :** no

**little shit :** ok here we go

**Little shit :** j´owo  
tu owo  
il/elle/on owo  
nouse owons  
vous owoez  
ils owoent

 

**Ace has muted little shit**

**Chiara :** peace at last


End file.
